


未曾

by Umoon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, ……别看
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umoon/pseuds/Umoon





	未曾

他们第一次做的经历，张颜齐到现在都记得。焉栩嘉把头埋在他的肩窝，呼吸全都喷洒在裸露的脖颈肌肤上，语气咬牙切齿：“哥，是你先招的我。”莫名其妙的指控，张颜齐想反驳却发不出声，太痛了，下身被异物侵入，恶狠狠地撑开，每深入一寸痛感飙升一分，他喘得厉害，完全是因为拉扯的疼痛。他要很费劲地去想别的事来分散注意力，储物间狭小逼仄，他们匆匆忙忙的，窗帘都没拉上，尚且是傍晚，天色是阴郁的蓝，没入夜的都叫白日宣淫，仿佛隐私被全然揭露在阳光下，要命的难堪，屋外还有闹哄哄的人声，时不时爆发出大笑喝彩——想不下去了，肩胛抵在冰冷的墙壁上硌得生疼。  
在这之前焉栩嘉已经用手把他弄射了一次，他以为这就结束了，和先前几次暧昧又大胆的身体接触一样，互相取悦，各自完事。  
结果不是这样。焉栩嘉比他想得还要越线。

现在身上这位罪魁祸首显然有些不满，咬了一口张颜齐的脖子以示警告：“专心一点。”  
要怎么专心？张颜齐被他的动作弄得皱起眉头。他不知道是焉栩嘉年纪小控制不住，还是如他猜测的挟着一些不知从何而来的怒气，操弄的力道大得惊人，几乎不给他缓冲的机会，立刻大开大合地动作起来，狠狠地捅到深处再抽出来继续，张颜齐身体被一下下钉死在墙上，后背痛得发麻，但还是比不过下身那种火辣辣的刺激，被强行劈开的错觉。他也剧烈地挣扎了一番，但越动越是剧痛。  
张颜齐被撞得低低叫出来，他怀疑焉栩嘉是存心的，刻意制造痛苦，这孩子越来越偏执，故意这样不奇怪。  
他确实猜得不错，焉栩嘉打的正是让张颜齐痛的念头。  
他对张颜齐有多喜欢？孩子看到漂亮蝴蝶扑闪翅膀，就想要捉进手心的那种喜欢。好看的东西谁都想得到，当你知道他没可能属于自己时，也恨不得硬生生打上个标记，至少名义上拥有过。爽到淋漓尽致的性爱或许有无数回，但这一次他想要张颜齐痛。  
动作间焉栩嘉猝不及防地对上张颜齐的眼神，似乎是迷离又或许是漫不经心，没有愤怒，也没有难过，空空荡荡。犹如心头巨响，焉栩嘉想，他知道了，他总是知道。他们互相抚慰过后张颜齐会是这种眼神，面对他提出要求时也总是这种眼神，笑着轻声说“别告诉别人”时也是这种眼神。意思就是，此时此刻发生的一切了无痕迹，如今靠得有多近，离开这里后他不会多给你一眼。  
张颜齐就是这样一个温柔的混蛋。一片雾一场雨一阵风，任他来去，你留不住。

恍惚间张颜齐感觉到自己被翻过去，他站不住，早就软软地半坐在地，此时半跪着面向空落落的一堵墙，随即焉栩嘉又顶了进去，他再度被钉死在墙上。乳尖贴着墙面摩擦，节奏太快，几乎要被擦破皮，但疼痛激起触电一样细碎的快感。身后的焉栩嘉调整了角度，抵到一个莫测的点，张颜齐声音陡然转了个尖细的调子，腰抖得厉害。  
焉栩嘉发现了，接下来便愈快愈狠地碾上那一点，恶意地研磨。痛楚被另外一种刺激取代，张颜齐像是失了力气，只能发出猫叫一样的微弱呜咽与哀鸣，他这会是真的无措了，痛感可以默默忍受，但过界的快感简直要让他崩溃。  
张颜齐被逼得想逃，但他被焉栩嘉用手按着腰大肆地操弄，手无力地挥了几下，全然的徒劳。他软着声音求饶，想说嘉嘉轻点慢点，却被自己的呻吟打得七零八落。  
不知道多少下后张颜齐声音又拔高了上去，焉栩嘉眼疾手快地去捂他的嘴，一摸才发现他脸上已经全是生理性的泪水。扳过脸来看，目光失焦，眼角湿湿红红，一副被折腾惨了的模样。  
他里面的穴肉疯狂地震颤收缩，但焉栩嘉没停，只是也在他耳边哑着声音喘，身体像无视这一点一样持续地抽动，张颜齐连呻吟都发不出，哭哭啼啼地抽噎，发音含糊不清，大概是不要了。视野在高潮和眼泪的二重作用下模糊一片，连听觉都有些失灵，焉栩嘉的声音像隔着重重山水朦胧地传过来，尾音里带着笑：“哥，怎么这么被我欺负都能爽到啊？”  
问句进了耳廓，打了个旋又飘出来，张颜齐根本反应不过来，他懵得彻底，大脑处理不了信息。焉栩嘉随手抹了抹他的脸，觉得这副被操的惨状无比乖巧，禁不住怜爱地亲亲他的嘴唇，又扣着他搞了一阵才射出来。

事后他们匆匆地清理完，趁外头无人注意时各回各屋。焉栩嘉躺倒在床，抬起手凝视掌心。一无所有，也曾试图留住月亮。在长久不得的凝望以前，至少他见过月亮残缺的样子，而非欲盖弥彰的假象。


End file.
